Ivan Bytchkov
Russian |affiliations = Faustin Bratva (formerly) |vehicles = Black-gold Ruiner |family = Unnamed mother |businesses = Professional burglary Money lending |voice = Lev Gorn|status = Player's Choice|size = 220px}} Ivan Bytchkov (Russian: Иван Бычков) is character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a minor character in Grand Theft Auto IV, and a cameo character in The Lost and Damned. Based on the player's actions, Ivan can also be a random character. Ivan is a member of the Faustin Bratva led by Mikhail Faustin, and is a personal henchman of Vladimir Glebov. Within the crime syndicate, Ivan works both as an enforcer and as a burglar. Ivan Bytchkov was voiced by Lev Gorn. Background Ivan Bytchkov was born in Russia, circa 1966. He immigrated to the United States of America in the early 1990s. He settled down in Hove Beach, a neighborhood mostly populated with immigrants such as him. By the early 2000s, Ivan was already involved with Mikhail Faustin's Russian Mafia, where he became familiar with the loan-shark Vladimir Glebov, forming a close friendship with the man. He was arrested twice, once in 2000 for embezzlement, and again in 2004 for burglary. Events of GTA IV Termination By 2008, Ivan is still a major enforcer for the Faustin Bratva. He meets up with Vlad at the latter's Comrades bar. The two conclude the meeting with a friendly embrace as Vlad's new associate, Niko Bellic, approaches them. Niko would later jokes with Vlad that Ivan is the latter's boyfriend. Shortly afterwards, Ivan apparently angers Mikhail Faustin by unknown means' leading Mikhail to order Vlad to eliminate Ivan. Vlad tricks Ivan into taking protection money (or "robbing") Roman Bellic's taxi depot. Vlad then orders Niko, who happens to be Roman's cousin, to assassinate Ivan. As Niko arrives in the depot, Ivan spots him, takes his Ruiner and flees. Niko gives Ivan a chase, resulting in Ivan crashing his car near a construction site. Ivan attempts to escape via the rooftops, leaping from one building for another, only to be dangled off the edge of a destroyed fire escape. At this point, Ivan pleads with Niko to save him, leaving the player the choice of either killing Ivan or sparing him. Should Niko spare Ivan from his fate, he would help the Russian mobster to get on his feet. Ivan will thank Niko and, hearing Niko's advice, leave Hove Beach. Random Encounter :NOTE: This random encounter is only available by sparing Ivan in the mission "Ivan the Not So Terrible". After being saved by Niko, Ivan cuts his ties with the Russian Mafia and decides to move to Alderney, where he began a money lending business, mainly operating within and around Acter. By the time he encounters Niko Bellic for the second time, Ivan has heard about Vlad's disappearance, unaware that the man was killed by Niko. Ivan meets up with Niko again sometime after the opening of the Alderney-Algonquin bridge opening, on Mueri Street. He holds no grudge for Niko for attempting to kill him, being more grateful for Niko sparing him. The two exchange words regarding their latest activities, and Ivan asks Niko to come with him to collect money from several African-American gangsters. Ivan and Niko meet up with the hustlers near the Lost MC Clubhouse, there, the hustlers decide to not repay their debts, revealing an ambush set up for Ivan. Despite being outnumbered, Niko and Ivan are able to fend off the hustlers and collect Ivan's money. Ivan, once again grateful, awards Niko with a share from his money. LCPD Database information Surname: Bytchkov First Name: Ivan Age: 42 Place of Birth: Russia Affiliations: Known associate of Vladimir Glebov. Criminal Record: *2000 - Embezzlement *2004 - Burglary: Illegal Entry with Criminal Intent Notes: *Immigrated to the US from Russia in early 90s. *Resident of Hove Beach. *Believed to be involved in Russian Organized Crime. *Suspected of white collar crimes. *Connections with known gangster Vladimir Glebov. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Bull in a China Shop *Ivan The Not So Terrible (Can be killed) *Liquidise the Assets (Mentioned) *One Random Encounter(Only if spared in Ivan The Not So Terrible) ;The Lost and Damned *Credits Video walkthrough ;Objectives : *Get a vehicle. *Take Ivan to collect his money. *Protect Ivan and take out the gang members. *Go and speak with Ivan. Gallery IvanBytchkov-GTA4-mugshot.png|Police mugshot of Ivan, as depicted on a police computer in GTA IV. Ruiner-GTA4-Ivan-front.jpg|Ivan's Ruiner Trivia *Humorously, Ivan's last name obviously contains the curse word "bitch". *Ivan drives a black and gold Ruiner, as seen in the chase scene in Ivan The Not So Terrible, where he crashes it and escapes through a construction site. *After beating the mission Ivan the Not So Terrible, Ivan will be reported as missing in the police datebase even after he is either killed or spared. *Like most characters in the game, Ivan will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. His helmet is green with blue and white stars, with two stripes, blue and white. *Ivan appears in the credits of The Lost and Damned. He is being chased by Niko during the GTA IV mission "Ivan The Not So Terrible". It cuts away just before Niko decides Ivan's fate. Navigation de:Ivan Bytchkov es:Ivan Bytchkov fr:Ivan Bytchkov Bytchkov, Ivan Bytchkov, Ivan Category:Characters in The Lost and Damned Bytchkov, Ivan Category:Gangsters Category:Faustin Bratva